Some weird story
by Kirdari
Summary: Ray is living on the streets, then Kai finds him and takes him home, Tala know's him from before.It's KaiRayTala
1. Chapter 1REWRITTEN

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

MORNING

Ray was sitting in the park, without any money, he was alone left in the streets of Tokyo. A lot of people walked past him with disgusted look on their faces. But they didn't know how does he feel. He had no friend not even a one. He was scared, always. He tried to kill himself but he couldn't_'It would be pointless' _he said to himself.

IN THE BUILDING ACROSS THE STREET

Kai was at work, working as a business man behind the table. He was a multimillionaire, he had everything he needed, a perfect job, a perfect house, and perfect girls all around him. But he didn't care about any of them, he wasn't interested in women anyway so why should he bother. He was strong, brave not afraid of anything. The man who were gays were after him just like women.

WITH RAY

By now it was evening and Ray was frightened especially at night, he's body started shivering. He was afraid of meeting other people, he was afraid someone would rape him or beat him up since that almost happened before. But at the moment he didn't care even if someone would just shoot him right now. He was too afraid to kill himself. He soon collapsed on the ground and suddenly drifted to sleep.

Kai finally left the building he worked in and walked across the street. When he saw someone on the floor he ran to the person. ''Hey..are you alright?…Ah..'' Ray lay numb in Kai's arms _'I better carry him home, he's too beautiful to be out here anyway.'. _With this last thought he carried him to his car and drove him to his house.

His ouse was big and modern. He put Ray on the couch. ''Why was he outside all alone?'' he asked out loud. He than walked in his bedroom :''Tala?'' the red headed male looked in his eyes :''Kai, what the hell took you son long?''

''Come on you have to help me with something.'' Kai pulled Tala's hand and dragged him in the living room :''Wow, he is beautiful…but why is he here?'', Kai simply answered :''I found him outside. He was just laying on the floor in the park.'' Tala took a closer look at the boy :''Wait I saw him before…. ''

''You did?''

''Yeah, he was almost raped but I saved him. But before I could take him to safety he was already gone. Kai, I don't want to throw him out, I want to take care of him. Please?'' Kai nodded:''We won't don't worry. He'll sleep with us tonight, I don't want him to freak out in the morning.'' Tala agreed. They carried Ray to the bedroom an put him to bed.

While Kai was still staring at Ray, Tala walked behind Kai and whispered : ''Kai...'', Kai turned around : ''What..'' the red head stepped closer to him and whispered for the second time : ''You have some making up to do...'' he started to untie Kai's tie :''..oh yeah..'' Kai said, hugged Tala lovingly and pecked Tala's lips, which slowly became more passionate. They quietly moved to the living room. They broke the kiss and Tala pushed Kai on the couch and climbed on top of him where they continued their season of loving.

NEXT DAY IN THE MORNING

Ray slowly opened his eyes and he suddenly heard :«Good morning kitty, seeped well?« the redhead asked. Ray was scared, really scared, he jumped of the bed but Tala quickly pull him in a warm hug :''Please don't be afraid kid. Please don't be afraid of me. My name is Tala. What's yours?'' he smiled at Ray warmly :''...Ray..'' he whispered. Tala saw how scared he was and slowly pulled him in warming hug one more time : ''It's ok. You're save now. It's ok..'' Ray started to cry silently in Tala's hug and Tala held him closely to him whispering words which he thought that would calm Ray down

They broke the hug and looked at each-other Ray suddenly remembered : ''A-Aren't...you..?'' Talla nodded :''You saved me from those guys...I don't know how can I thank you, I really, really want to return the favor.

Tala smiled and lifted his chin with his finger :''Kiss me.'' Ray blushed but landed to Tala's lips anyway. Their lips met, at first it was just soft kiss but then it became more passionate. Ray's arms were now around Tala's neck and Tala's arms around Ray's waist. Without breaking the kiss Tala pushed Ray down on the silk sheets, which made Ray moan.

They broke the kiss but their saliva was still connecting :''T-Tala I, I feel r-really –h-hot…ah..'' Tala looked at him and said :''That's a feeling of love baby. I want to kiss you again and again and again…I don't want this to ever end…I think I have fallen in love with you the day I saved your ass'' Ray blushed : ''Tala, please kiss me again, please'' Ray begged, Tala kissed him again._'God..I never felt like this for anyone but Tala…Oh God I can't stop kissing him he tastes so good…Oh Tala' _Tala kissed Ray again and again and again.

WHERE KAI IS

Kai was pissed. Oh he was pissed! He was supposed to have a day off today but noooo some fucking idiot messed all the files on the fucking computer a he had to get to work just because of this! _'Idiots, Fuckers, the fuck are you even working here...goddamn amateurs'_ Finally! He can go home. And can't wait to see Talla oh yeah an that teenager. _'He is kind of cute..dirty thoughts..'._

Kai arrived home:''Tala?I'm home!'' he called for him but didn't get any answer. It was kind of weird because usually Talla would run up to him and jumped him when he came home, so it's kinda weird. As he walked past bathroom he heard moaning _'What in the world?' _he opened the door and saw Tala and Ray under the shower together and they were kissing. ''A hm…'' when they heard him they broke the kiss and turned towards him : ''Oh, hi Kai..'' Talla released Ray and walked over to Kai :''I missed you hun'' and kissed Kai softly. ''Damn, Tall...we were fucking so sweetly last night and you're already all over this boy''

''Well yeah, but you know I thought...'' Kai silenced him up with a peck on Tala's lips :''Shh..I know what you mean. How about you guys clean up and I will wait in the living room and then we'll talk. Ok?'' Talla nodded and walked back to Ray.

Ray looked a bit frightened :''oh, don't worry about him, he's a good guy. And a very loving person.'' They dried themselves, they put towel around their waist and walked out. Kai was waiting for them in the living room.

''Kai this is Ray, Ray this is Kai.''

Kai walked towards Ray and asked him: ''Ray listen if you don't have anywhere to go, you can stay with us if you want.'' Ray looked down and said : ''But I have nothing pay you back.'' Kai lifted Ray's chin up : ''You don't have to. Don't worry about it.'' Kai kissed his cheek. And left in the kitchen. And went to make some dinner.

Ray and Tala dressed up and sat on the couch.

''Tala, Ray it's dinner time.''

Kai put food on the table and sat just like Tala and Ray. When they finished they all went to bedroom. Tala pulled Ray in a passionate kiss and Kai kissed Ray's neck. Ray moaned in Tala's mouth. Kais hands were already in Rays boxers rubbing him.

''Aa..K-Kai''

''You know we might just keep you here for ever.''

Ray smiled at those words.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!!

I'm so sorry for really, really late update!!

And thanx a lot for rewievs!!!

I'm sorry for my mistakes I will really try harder to write correct!!!

CHAPTER 2

_'Ray come with me.'_

_'No..'_

_'Come on now, I won't hurt you'_

_'N-No, I-I'm scared'_

_'GET YOUR LITTLE ASS HERE RIGH NOW!!!'_

_'NOOOOO!!'_

_'HA HA HA HA!!!'_

_'H-HELP, S-SOMEONE, ANYONE AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!'_

''Ray..'' who...

''Ray, wake up!'' Kai...

''Ray wake up we have to go!'' Tala...

Ray slowly opened his eyes and looked at Tala's and Kai's worried faces : ''What is it?'' ''You are shaking, are you all right?'' Tala worriedly asked. It was true he was shaking and sweating and he was cold. ''I-I'm very cold..'' Kai touched Ray's forehead :''No wonder you are. You have really high fever.'' Kai looked at Tala : ''Tala I have to go in school so I want you to be with Ray today and give him some medicine. And don't go to college, I'll have to figure out some excuse to save your ass.'' Tala just pouted and turned towards Ray who was lieing(A/N: How do I spell this word?) on bed, panting softly.

''Tala I will be going now. Bye bye''

''Wait Kai!''

''What?''

''Don't i get a goodbye kiss? You didn't even gave me morning kiss you know...''

Kai looked at Tala over the shoulder _'DAMN he looks hot!!I didn't even realized...GOD!!''_

Kai thrown his bag on the floor and walked over to Tala as quick as possible and kissed him. ''mmm!'' Tala was a little surprised but he kissed him back anyway. Kai broke the kiss slowly : ''I..really...should...go..mmmmm!'' but Tala kissed him again and this time with more passion : ''But..ha..Kai...i don't wanna...AH! Kai you're so evil ah..'' Ki didn't answered but just keep bitting Tala's neck, he slowly licked his way to Tala's nipple and sucked on it, by now Tala was already hard : ''Tal..I ..have ..to go..now..'' but Tala didn't let go he wanted more from Kai he wanted him to fuck him right now, right here. But Kai has to stop it so he took bouth Tala's hands and pinned them above his had :''Now you were really evil Tala-koi. I will give you just the right punishment you deserve.'' Kai pulled Tala's pants dowl along with his underwear and said : ''I want you to have this golden vibrator in your ass till i come back home.'' Tala just looked at him surprised : ''B-But Kai..'' ''No buts honey. Spread your legs babe..'' Tala did as Kai told him and pushed vibrator in his ass, Tala was panting really hard by now and was holding on Kai :''Ahh..K-Kai--...I..Can't..? but Kai cut him off : '' Oh you can with this..'' Kai then also put cock ring on Tala's penis and turned the vibrator on : ''KAI...AHH...I-I CAN'T...AH..'' but Kai just smirked and said evilly : ''I want you to be like this till I don0t come back. Do you understand?'' Tala wasn't able to answer anymore so he just nodded. Kai then dressed Tala up and then left the hose with ill Ray and moaning Tala.

And this time Ray didn't have a nightmare but really beautiful dream till someone didn't shook him really hard so he woke up : ''GOD T-Tala-san whyat are you doing? On top of me? Can you please just get off?'' Tala who was now on top of Ray and who was panting really hard simply refused to go off Ray and said : ''Oh Ray...I-I...want you...ah...right now...ah...Oh God ...ahhh...'' and Tala kissed him hard, at first Ray didn't respond but then he kissed him back with a lot of passion. Ray has thrown Tala beside him and climbed on top of him. They kissed again with pressing their cocks together. ''Tala-san you are so hard already I bet Kai-smam has done something to you while i was asleep didn't he.?'' Tala looked in Ray's eyes : ''Oh...K-Kai-sama is so evil...ah...but i have to w-wait till he comes back...Ah!'' Ray was a little confused now but he just stood up and took some medicine and went to bath room.

OVER CHAPTER 2

PLZ REWIEV


End file.
